digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tsurugi Tatsuno
|digivice=Orange and white Data Link Digivice Black and orange Digimon Twin |gender=Male |nationality=Japanese |occupation=Tamer }} is a hot-headed boy, not very book smart but strong and open with his emotions. He cares a lot about his friends, and he believes in fighting fair. He is an elementary-school fifth grader who lives in the . He is a part of his soccer club at school. Tsurugi's partner is , who has the Dragon DigiMemory. Description At the beginning of the story, Tsurugi uses his to win a battle against a fellow soccer club member's Garurumon to become the club's strongest Digimon Tamer. The other members of his soccer club, including his friend Tooru, bring him to try "Net Battle", which would allow him to battle people all over the world. Entering Net Battle, Tsurugi meets his Greymon and subsequently enters a battle against Saitō. While first unnerved by Saitō's Greymon's size, his Greymon proved to be much faster and utterly defeated his opponent. At the end of the day, however, Tsurugi heads to the bathroom only to be attacked by a Kuwagamon. When he is about to be killed, his Digimon Mini shines and Greymon appears to protect him. After Kuwagamon's defeat, Tsurugi cannot get anyone to believe that he was attacked, despite the wound he receives. He is also hurt when meeting his childhood friend, Shou Kahara, and being brushed off by him. Entering Net Battle again, this time accompanied by Ami Kitajima, Tsurugi finds that even Greymon doesn't remember the encounter. Tsurugi and Ami are then approached by , who tells him that Greymon is an Illegal type and warns him to be wary of the Hacker Tamer. Tsurugi then continues to win battles until he is faced with a who is the partner of the Hacker Tamer, Knight. Spurred by Knight's inflammatory words, Tsurugi battles him and his Peckmon, but Peckmon is far faster than Greymon and has an ability called Protect to defend him. Further provoked, he finds the strength and tenacity to have Greymon shatter the Protect, forcing Knight instead to immobilize Greymon by attacking Net Battle's program and then delivering a deathblow. Peckmon is then ordered to kill him, but the cloaked figure teleports him away. When Tsurugi awakes, he goes to check on , dedigivolved from his Greymon, only to realize that he actually can feel things. The cloaked figure then reveals that he transferred him to the Digital World. Tsurugi guesses that the cloaked figure is Shou, only to find that it is instead . It takes a while for Tsurugi to realize that he is not in a video game and in an actual reality. Along the way, Tsurugi fights many Digimon, and he and his partner are at their strongest when an injustice is done to innocents, and Tsurugi always wins his battle—up until he fights , who defeats him quickly. This doesn't dampen his drive though, and Tsurugi escapes to Light City. Tsurugi welcomes Shou when he appears and is surprised by his betrayal as Knight, proceeding to fight him. His Digisoul is the light which allows the group to free Shou from his darkness. When Ami is taken away, Tsurugi asks Shou to join them but is angered when he refuses. Tsurugi's Digisoul continues to perform miracles, from punching a hole in the Firewall to protecting them from Zanbamon. Though disheartened when his Data Link Digivice is destroyed, he rallies himself with the help of Norn and becomes partner to the Arbitrator . Though initially unresponsive due to his hatred of Barbamon, VictoryGreymon eventually responds to Tsurugi's desire to fight. With the power of his Digisoul, fueled by the hopes of everyone resting on him, Tsurugi empowers VictoryGreymon to defeat first Barbamon and then . Returned to the real world, Tsurugi vows to raise his new Digimon to its fullest potential. Throughout the series, Tsurugi is held up as the pinnacle of a Tamer, the Tamer who shines as "light". Other appearances Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Tsurugi makes a cameo appearance along with Shou, Yuu, and their Champion Digimon as opponents in Digimon World Dawn and Dusk's Legendary Tamer Quest. Notes and References Category:Characters in Digimon Next Category:Protagonists Category:Tamers